fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zinzolin Bitfrost
|kanji = ジンドゾリン ビトフロスト |romanji = Jindozorin Bitofurosuto |race = Human |birthday = August 29 |age = 16 |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Green |blood type = O |unusual features = Mole |affiliation = Magic Council Akatsuki (ruse) |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Magic Council Intelligence Officer |previous occupation = None known |partner = |marital status = Single |education = Basic |magic = |relatives = |alias = }} Zinzolin Bitfrost (ジンドゾリン ビトフロスト Jindozorin Bitofurosuto) is a member of the now corrupt Magic Council, and the Magic Council Intelligence Officer. He serves as the Magic Council's Mole into the Akatsuki Guild, his goal being to find out their weaknesses and report back to the Magic Council the easiest way to pick the powerful Independent Guild apart. While a member of Akatsuki, he went by the name Len Fauxfalsch (Ren Paukusuparuschiレン パウクスパルチ). Appearance Zinzolin is a young man of average height; who possesses fair features. In both of his outfit, he possesses medium-length blonde hair and emerald eyes, with a rather regular build. In his Akatsuki outfit, he wears a black cap with a light green brim; as well as a black long-sleeved shirt and green vest- this is along with light green jeans and black shoes. As a member of the Magic Council however, Zinzolin wears a far more fancier outfit; his hair is spiked up slightly as he wears a pair of headphones with a built-in microphone; for attire, he wears a pure black short-sleeved tuxedo that has golden lines with a maroon crevat- around his wrists are black wristbands; he seems to wear fancy light-green shoes to complete his ensemble. Personality and Traits As part of his cover, as a member of Akatsuki, Zinzolin is a kind and considerate person who puts everyone else before himself. He is a standard person who is friendly to all sorts of animals, who return that affection rather nicely; though sometimes he can be a bit air-headed and idiotic. Zinzolin does his best to help out the others, and for some particular reason, he is more liked than most of the other male members, right up there with the Guild Master himself. However, as his memories were wiped and replaced, this is nothing but a ruse. Len is also noted to be rather shy and embarrassed when around Jason; though this is most notably when the two are alone. As his true self, Zinzolin is a bit of a devillish kid who people, for some reason or another, still people trust him, even though he is clearly performing wrong actions; in fact, it would be probable if one would call him over to one's house if they were lonely as he makes good conversation. One thing to note is that Zinzolin is not a bad guy in the slightest, but merely evil, and as a pragmatist, he does what it takes to complete his missions with no problems. In regards to his superiors, Zinzolin possesses a fair amount of respect for them; though he never really does obey any form of hierarchicy and refers to them constantly ever so casually. History Synopsis Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue Equipment Groove Pop Sphere (グローウブ ポプ スペー Gurouubu Popu Supere): A device Zinzolin possess, taking the shape of a floating disco ball. It releases a magical signal that takes control of the bodies of literally any living being, and forces them to dance uncontrollably to a playlist of Zinzolin's choice. The device, while not lethal, was developed due to Zinzolin's liking for music and it serves as a good distraction. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Speed: '''Due to his rather light weight and slim frame, Zinzolin is very light on his feet, and as such is very fast, even without the use of a form of enhancer magic. He can clear small distances in only a few steps, taking great strides and propelling himself with surprising leg strength. However, despite this, his speed is still far from being able to keep up with members of a Guild like the Akatsuki, and he relies on a far more stationary method of combat from within the shield of his Archive. Magical Abilities Archive '''Archive (古文書 Ākaibu) is a type of Caster Magic related to the use of Magical databases. Archive is a Magic that allows Zinzolin to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling Zinzolin to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield, and Zinzolin portrays an expertise in the use of this magic, able to use his own Archive to hack into various Archive databases, obtaining their information and adding to his own, which is how he's collected such a large amount of information for the Magic Council in such a short span of time. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. As a result of this, Zinzolin usually distances himself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending himself should the need arise. *'Force Shield:'Zinzolin creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. **'Force Barrier': From the archive, Zinzolin summons a sphere of magical energy around him that resembles flickering numbers, effectively encircled in a sphere of data. This creates a barrier around Zinzolin that has large amount of defensive power. Due to Zinzolin's own weaker nature, he utilises this barrier in combat to prevent him from taking damage or having to keep up with the movement's of his opponents, projecting pure magical force which he can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; all from turning the power which makes him invisible into an offense. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even he is able to see the forms he creates. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. The smallest force projection he can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection he can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. Unless an opponent can get through Zinzolin's other magic and smash his barrier, the chances of killing him are slim. *'Telepathy' (思念伝達魔法 Shinen Dentatsu Mahō): This Magic allows Zinzolin to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. Other users of Archive are also capable of intercepting the connection by "jacking-in" *'Ropes:' Created from data within the Archive, Zinzolin conjures ropes laced with a sleeping agent that, when seeping into the pores, instantly knocks out those the ropes wrap around. *'Information Transfer': An unnamed spell, Zinzolin can use his Magic to transfer some information into a person's mind. This is particularly useful in exploration missions, since Zinzolin can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments like Urano Metria. Unfortunately, bestowing such information to another person is not without drawbacks; it seems to induce a mental strain that lasts for the duration of the download (though Lucy was perfectly fine after performing Urano Metria, albeit could not remember any details of it after that). As such, Zinzolin claims that executing the skill based on the information he provides can only be used once. Hidenburg Explosion Magic: Hindenburg (爆の魔法・ヒンデンバーグ Baku no Mahō: Hindenbaagu) Explosion Magic works by utilizing Zinzolin's own magic to cause the Eternano in the air to rapidly increase his kinetic energy, moving at a much higher rate to allow explosions of varying levels of power to be brought from relatively simple motions. Depending on the skill and intensity of his magic, the time it takes to activate this magic ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place. Hindenburg is a specialized variation of Explosion Magic, as when utilizing magical energy, Zinzolin creates a glowing sphere about the same size as a soccer ball; Hindenburg functions as a type of bomb, which varies in strength the more Zinzolin channels magic power into a single sphere. With Hindenburg, Zinzolin can create/generate, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. In essence, it all depends upon the amount of power that Zinzolin pours into the attack. *'Hindenburg - Toll Feld' (ヒンデンバーグ - トル ペルド Hindenbaagu - Toru Perudo; lit. Hindenburg - Great Array): An advanced version of the original Hindenburg spell, quite similar to the Thunder Palace spell used by Laxus Dreyar. With this spell, Zinzolin creates multiple Hindenburg orbs, and suspends them high up in the air in a circular formation around the target. Each orb contains only a basic amount of magical power that Zinzolin would put in for a minor explosion, however, squandering as little power as possible allows Zinzolin to summon as many orbs as he can, the maximum being 300. The spell runs on no set timer, and can be activated at Zinzolin's whim. When the spell is activated, the orbs descend, and glow bright white, releasing combined explosions enough to take out a major city. *'Hindenburg - Tod Net' (ヒンデンバーグ - トド ネト Hindenbaagu - Todo Neto; lit. Hindenburg - Death Net): An advanced version of the original Hindenburg spell, Zinzolin creates multiple Hindenburg orbs and causes them to surround his opponent, forming a net that is nearly inescapable. Each orb contains only a basic amount of magical power that Zinzolin would put in for a moderate explosion, however, due to the amount of sphere that surround his opponent, the explosions converge into a larger explosion that is severely damaging to the opponent. *'Unnamed Hindenburg Spell': When using this spell, Zinzolin manifests a circular glyph upon the ground at any place which he wishes. Should Zinzolin be close to and facing a wall, using the spell will stick it to the wall instead of the ground. If used in midair, Zinzolin will drop the glyph in a rather unnoticeable manner, which falls straight down and lands on the ground below. In either case, when the foe steps upon the glyph, it unleashes a powerful explosion which can stun the opponent, as well as knock them into the air; however, Zinzolin can cancel the detonation if he so wishes. If Zinzolin is standing near an opponent, he can attach the glyph directly to them; now, it is able to transfer between characters should they pass by each other; the small dark green box is rather difficult to see, so Zinzolin must be careful it has not migrated back to himself before he blows it up. The spell stuck on characters will fall off after fifteen seconds and can also fall off if the character takes a strong blow. If Zinzolin chooses not to detonate the spell, it will explode automatically after 26 2/3 seconds. *'Hindenburg - Toll Stern' (ヒンデンバーグ - トル シュテル Hindenbaagu -Toru Shuteru; ''lit. "''Hindeburg - Great Star): One of the stronger spells of the Hindenburg line. Focusing, Zinzolin gathers magical energy in the palm of his hand, causing it to form a larger than average sphere. He then compresses it, reducing the sphere to the size of a marble, which itself is incredibly dense, causing the ground below Zinzolin to crumble and sink away when he creates one. The sphere is then cast into the air, floating above Zinzolin and his target(s) like a star, hence the namesake. Upon Zinzolin's command, usually via a snap of his fingers, the spell creates a massive explosion that easily dwarfs even large buildings, an effect that prevents Zinzolin from using the technique indoors. The explosion's blast radius looks like a huge sphere of negative space 1500 feet across, with neat slices taken out of surrounding buildings, pavement, cars, hillsides, et cetera; there appears to have been no actual heat, let alone shockwaves, emanating from the explosion at all - the only result is that a massive spherical section of the environs appears to be missing. The technique is strong enough to shatter multi-layered barriers, and usually winds up becoming a suicide attack if Zinzolin stays near the blast itself. Sound Magic Sound Magic (音響の真帆 Onkyō no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic involving the use of sound. This magic allows Len to perceive, generate and manipulate any type of sound, attacking the opponents with sounds of various intensity. With it, Len can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as powerful physical force and high-speed movement. He can create powerful sound waves from any part of his body or anywhere in the nearby surroundings, making it effective for mid-range to long-range combat. With it, Len is able to increase sounds, for example when he uses his power, it allows him to increase the sound of his voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Len is also able to increase his speed to incredible levels to the point where he is able to move at the speed of sound; when adding his spell speed into the mixture, he moves so fast that it is an inevitability that the opponent will be unable to track his movements, let alone hit him. Sound Magic produces high-speed vibrations which can be applied to several techniques. This can be applied into many situations, including the ability to enhance the cutting power of his sword or activating a high-pitched sound which can disable any opponent. Len can affect music as well as produce it. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. *'Sonic Voice' (音声, Onko): By focusing his energy within his vocal chords, Zinzolin modulates the pitch of his pulse, which he then utilizes in order to increase his voice's volume by a hundred times the normal amount as he unleashes a banshee-esque scream; a demonic singing voice that destroys and tramples not only the body of any listener, but also their mind, letting out oscillatory waves that assaults the opponent in the form of a sonic boom released from his mouth, destroying anything in front of him with vicious force. The resulting resonance can crush the target and is particularly dangerous to armor and swords; with the high-speed vibrations wrecking the opponent's insides and essentially leaving them incredibly weak; unable to do a thing in regards to Zinzolin's next attacks. The sound unleashed by his unholy wail amplifies the sound and vibration, using the resulting resonance to call forth minor winds that push the opponent away slightly; while the sound wave itself is amplified by the winds, gaining even more blasting power as it tears through the opponent's body with the force of a sonic boom, causing great internal as well as external damage; sending them tumbling away with tremendous force. Relationships Trivia *Zinzolin plays a similar role to Doranbolt and Imitatia. *Zinzolin's names come from a variety of different places. The name Zinzolin itself means "reddish-purple" in French, and is taken from Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, from one of the Seven Sages. Bitfrost, comes from Ryūsei no Bifrost, part of the opening of the Hyperdimension Neptunia game. Len is taken from the Vocaloid, Kagamine Len, and Fauxfalsch, literally combines the French and German words for "False", thus meaning "False False". **''Hindenburg'' quite obviously comes from the Hindenburg Disaster, when the LZ 129 Hindenburg caught fire and was destroyed during its attempt to dock in the Lakehurst Naval Air Station. *The Groove Pop Sphere is based on the Groovitron from Ratchet & Clank. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knight